Hunger Games Parody
by Young MKB
Summary: When terrorists bomb the arena before the 74th Hunger Games can start, a few nearby friends as well as the tributes and other Capitol citizens evacuate. Then they find themselves in a strange place.


**_The 74th Hunger Games...sort of._  
**

Gale-Hey, Peeta!

Peeta-turns- Yeah?

Gale-grins- Guess what?

Peeta-Um...what?

Gale-holds out a target with Peeta's face on it-

Peeta-What the heck? Why did you do that, Gale?

Gale-I'm giving it to Katniss to practice shooting on.

Peeta-sarcastic- Gee Gale, how generous of you.

Gale-I know, right!

**_INTRODUCTION_**

**_Okay, so all the tributes from the 74th Hunger Games, and Gamemakers, as well as a few Capitol Citizens, some District 12 friends, and District 13 peeps, plus a few recent victors, even Buttercup, have all fled to a new and strange place that consists of one house, one garden, one pool, one school, and one river...all abandoned. There is food in the house and cooking tools and even some beer for Haymitch. After evacuating, because terrorists bombed the Arena, they came here. Here is their story._**

**Fairies**

Glimmer-What? I can't hear you, Johanna! -shoves hands over ears-

Johanna-You idiot, Glimmer! Listen to me!

Glimmer-Huh?

Johanna-I'm _trying _to give you some ADVICE ON HOW TO DO YOUR HAIR!

Glimmer-Well, I can do it myself.

Johanna-They're watching you!

Glimmer-I don't believe in fairies, Johanna.

Johanna-feels betrayed because she loves fairies; DON'T TELL ANYONE- Not even...Tinker Bell?

Johanna-Nope.

Johanna-tears trickle down her face- What!

Glimmer-Hah. Cry baby.

Johanna-wipes the tears away and runs out.-

**Katniss tortures info from the Guy with a Beard**

Seneca-I hate you, Katniss. That's why I tried to burn you, the Girl on Fire.

Katniss-How rude! (smacks him on the nose) Any other secrets?

Seneca-No, I don't think so.

Katniss-Wait, what's the name of your child?

Seneca-Oh, no. I'm single.

Katniss-How sad. Well, sucks to be you! Um...what's your favorite color?

Seneca-Probably...-struggles to itch his leg, since he's tied up and glued to the floor-Probably...Black.

Katniss-gasps- YOUR EMO!

Seneca-No, it's just the color of my beard. -grins proudly, he loves his beard-

Katniss-You and your beard! Well, time to get a haircut, young man! -goes to retrieve some scissors-

Seneca-NO!

**Cato expresses his taste in Buttercup and punches Prim**

Cato-stares at Buttercup- Can't I just eat you?

Prim-No! Why would you want to eat him? He's so innocent.

Cato-Sure...-smirks at Buttercup- I bet he'd taste better with seasoning...Maybe Paprika.

Prim-Stop! -slaps Cato across the face-

Cato-stares at Prim in shock- What the heck was that for?

Prim-Leave meh cat alone.

Cato-He's a food source! They taste good! I've had cat meat before.

Prim-gasps in shock and punches Cato in the stomach-

Cato-How dare you! -punches her back-

Prim-HELP! -runs out of house and pretends to be seriously hurt-

Cato-What-? Wait, stop! I didn't punch you THAT hard! -follows her-

Prim-_KATNISS! KATNISS, HELP!_

Cato-Stop!

Katniss-is holding up scissors, black hair scatters the floor, and Seneca tied up, beardless, and glued to the floor beside her, screaming his lungs out- What, Prim?

Prim-CATO PUNCHED ME.

Cato-runs in, panting- What? No, I didn't! I mean, I did, but not hard!

Katniss-holds up scissors threateningly-

**Water Guns**

Rue-Hello, Gloss.

Gloss-Hi. -walks over-

Rue-What's in your hand?

Gloss-Um...-puts hand behind his back- Nothing!

Rue-What is it!

Gloss-Er...

Rue-GIMMIE! -leaps onto Gloss's head and scurries down his back, snatches the object, and holds it up proudly.-

Gloss-Get off me!

Rue-leaps off gracefully and inspects the object- You took my water gun! Oh, and look! There's cranberry juice in it instead of water. I wonder if it stains! -turns and glares at Gloss gun raised-

Gloss-Do...not...spray...my...new...clothes...

Rue-pulls plastic trigger-

**Use your MANNERS**

Effie-Haymitch! Remember your manners! Don't eat with your fingers!

Haymitch-NO! I CAN EAT WITH WHATEVER I WANT! WANT ME TO EAT WITH MY EARLOBE? WELL, I MIGHT AS WELL, SO SHUT UP! BY THE WAY, I HATE YOUR DRESS, CREEPY LADY!

Effie-faints-

**Gale needs a new Girl**

Peeta-Gale, will you _STOP! -_turns to see Gale _still _on the computer, ordering more things against Peeta-

Gale-I'm sorry, Flourboy. I'm just adjusting the picture for the new order. It's a T-Shirt, you see...

Peeta-You ordered enough Team Gale shirts.

Gale-Oh no, this is much better. It's a Peeta Sucks shirt. I'm sketching a mustache on you.

Peeta-Gale, you jerk!

Gale-Gimmie Katniss and I'll stop... -smirks as he hits the ORDER button-

Peeta-Ugh! Find your own girl! -points to were Clove, Foxface, and a few other tributes sit-

Gale-Mmmm...their not hot enough.

Peeta-Not even Clove?

Gale-Um...NOPE...I think. -watches them-

Peeta-Whatever! -throws his hands up-

**Names and Confessions**

Melissa-Why does everyone call me Foxface?

Clove-I don't know. The same reason everyone calls Ruby "tribute girl from 8," and why everyone calls Ivy "tribute girl from 3?"

Ivy-I know, it's annoying.

Melissa-Why don't they just call us who we are?

Clove-Dunno. They don't know who we are, for one.

Ruby-They know who _you _are, Clove! That's bogus!

Clove-Yeah, that's sort of because...I'm a bit...better? I mean, I would have killed you guys if the terrorists wouldn't have bombed our arena, so you would be dead quicker, thus sort mysterious...no offense!

Ruby-Shut up! I would have killed YOU!

Melissa-shrugs- I probably would have ran away from the Cornucopia.

Ivy-I'd run towards it, _then _run away.

Clove-Wouldn't work. -shakes head- Cato would kill you instantly.

Ivy-Unfair!

Clove-It's life, my beloved friend. -smirks- Just kidding; I hate you. -gets up and strolls away-

**Hair loss equals wanting to Kill Something**

Seneca-MY B-B-B-BEARD! -hyperventilates- NO! -sobs-

Cato-I feel you. -turns his head so Seneca can see a big bald spot by Cato's left ear-

Seneca-EW!-squeals and runs away-

Cato-Wait, come back! -hangs head- I wanna kill something.

Buttercup-walks out of house.

Cato-grins and grabs scissors-

**The President loves swimming**

Snow-Alright, you all are going back in the arena once it's rebuilt and the terrorists are executed, but for now...I'm going swimming. -nods to the Gamemakers, who email everyone the news.- Okay...LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! -tears off jacket and pants and kicks off shoes so he's just in his underwear, then runs off to the river, screaming his lungs out-


End file.
